I Will Remember You
by No Fate 1990
Summary: John remembers his deceased wife, Chastity. Reviews are welcome.
1. When its all over

Date: 5-24-2024

Chastity's p.o.v

Sunlight kisses my face and I open my eyes. I guess that I will be alright after all. I was involved in a car crash as the result of driving drunk. I probably killed someone on

the highway tonight. Staying in the hospital overnight makes the longing for home even more unbearable. I miss my beautiful children, Charlotte and Venice. They are

staying with their grandparents, Sarah and Kyle Reese. Lonely, I am desperate for companionship and my wish does come true. John races against time to be near my

bedside out of fear that my condition may get worse with each passing moment. He clings onto the steady sound of my heart beating on the heart monitor in which offers

him hope. According to John, I am not really dying so I am just playing an evil cruel prank on her. He gives me a list of activites that we will do together after I get

discharged from the hospital and return home. I think it is a good idea for John to look ahead to the future. I don't want him to worry about me dying. John has

experienced a lot of losses throughout the years. He doesn't need to lose another life. For his sake, I will pretend my affliction doesn't exist because I don't want to kill

his joy. I find healing and strength through John's encouraging words and funny jokes although I know the time is drawing close for me to say goodbye.


	2. Overflowing River of tears

Date: 3-9-2025

John's p.o.v

The old wounds of the past never heal. I place a bouquet of roses along with I heart you teddy bear beside Chase's tombstone. Today is suppose to be Chase's thirty

fifth birthday. I am grateful for her life although it was cut short. A dove flies out of nowhere and perches itself on top of the tombstone. I consider the dove to be

Chase's spirit. I reach out my hand to touch the beautiful dove. Frightened, the dove disappears killing me softly and slowly from within. Heartbroken, I reflect upon all of

the missed opportunities that I had to confess my love for my wife. Crying makes up for conversations that I am afraid to have with my deceased wife.


	3. My Swansong

Date: 12-25-2025

John's p.o.v

Today may be Christmas, but I am not much in the Christmas spirit because I am missing a part of myself. I know that has already been ten months since Chase died and

yet I am still in mourning. As usual, my parents have invited my family over to their house for Christmas dinner this year. Mom has already been through enough drama

so she doesn't need my depression to keep her down. During dinnertime when everyone finds comfort in eating food, I just play with my food and allow my mind to drift

elsewhere. The floodgates open and I run upstairs to use the bathroom out of fear that I may become the center of attention if I don't control my emotions. Strangely, my

feet redirect me to my old bedroom. I search through my iPod for a song that will make me feel better. I come across one of my favorite songs, Angel by Sarah Mclachlan.

I turn up the volume and the song starts playing instantly changing the mood in the atmosphere. Overcome with emotion, I then lay down on the bed and allow sorrow

to have its way with me. Mom enters the room and the sight of seeing me crying disturbs her so much that she actually faints. I assume that Mom's breast cancer

has returned with full force and revenge. Frightened, all of my tears have now turned into screams and it is hard for me to see beyond the darkness surrounding my

world.


	4. Beautiful Sunset

Date: 6-6-2026

John's p.o.v

Like rain drops, bombs fall from the sky. Bloodthirsty, my enemies show me no mercy right here on the battlefield. I can do only so much with the strength that I

have left. Torn asunder, I dream and swim in a bloodbath. I live and die by the sign of the cross. A gunshot to the head brings me down to my knees. Dazed, I look

up at the sky and notice heaven's gates opening. Unconscious, I then fall face forward on the ground. Peaceful, death is wonderful and beautiful. it is a kiss of life

upon my lips. Carefree, I run free throughout the Garden of Eden without having pain in my hips. I am chasing after endless bright white light. My eyes make out a

young woman that is running ahead of me. Her hair is the color of fire. Embers adorn her body instead of clothes. Sickeningly pale , she could easily be mistaken

for a corpse. She appears to be six years younger than me. The woman smiles at me and I offer her a smile back in return. Her blue eyes see right through my soul. I

never felt this so close to the ocean before. Gravity keeps on pulling me back to her no matter how many times I want to let go. Something deep inside tells me

that we know each other. She sings a few old Irish songs in which makes me to believe she must be from Ireland. The sound of thunder restores my once lost

memories. I remember this woman is my deceased wife, Chastity. Sunlight breaks through the chaos and confusion. I awake from my coma leaving behind Chastity

stranded in the abyss. When I open my eyes, I find myself in a hospital room and surrounded by love.


	5. Endearment

Date: 7-4-2012

Place: Belfast, Ireland

Chastity's p.o.v

"Ma'am, how may I help you?" the bartender asks me. "I would like a margarita" I demand. "Here you go, Missy" the bartender smirks offering me a margarita.

"Thanks" I smile taking one sip of the drink. I am a twenty two year old Irish woman that has has blue eyes and long red curly hair. People like me occur once in a

lifetime. I don't understand why I still haven't found mister right after all these years. Just as when I am about to hit rock bottom, a sexy twenty eight year old

American man approaches me at the bar. "Hello, beautiful angel" the man acknowledges me. I immediately feel special and loved. Drunk, I kiss the man although we

don't know each other quite well. The man whose name I learned later to be John Connor invites me to spend the night with him at a hotel. We make love until we

have nomore energy left in our bodies. We fall asleep in each others arms. John is gone by the time I wake up the next morning.


	6. Aftereffect

Date: 2-14-2013-Eight Months Later

Place: General John Connor's Camp

John's p.o.v

My sanctuary, study room provides for me inner peace. As usual, I bury myself in my studies and forget about the world. I feel a pair of soft feminine hands massaging my

shoulders. I turn around in my chair and notice Cameron standing behind me. "John, you have a visitor" Cameron notifies me. "Hello, John" a very pregnant Chastity

greets me. I dismiss Cameron from the room so we can talk. Chase reveals she is eight months pregnant with twins. Apparently, I am the twins' father. We are

expecting a son named Venice along with a daughter named Charlotte. Endless, guilt and stress has come back to bite me in the butt once again. I am carrying the

weight of the world on my shoulders. I never felt this distant from heaven before.


	7. Unspeakable Joy

Date: 3-15-2013-One Month later

Situation: Chastity gives birth to their twins at home. Sarah is the midwife.

Scene: Birthing Pool

Chastity (screaming from contractions, she clings onto John): AHA..AHA..AHA

John (pulling Chastity close to his body): I can't believe that you have been in labor for seventeen hours

Chastity (still screaming, she holds John very tightly): AHA..AHA..AHA

Sarah (checking Chastity's cervix): Chase, you are fully dilated so you can start pushing

Chastity (screaming as she begins pushing): AHA..AHA..AHA

Sarah (watching the baby A come into the world): The baby has a full set of black hair

Chastity (becoming tired): Is the baby out of me yet?

Sarah (giving the baby to Chastity to hold): Here is your beautiful baby son

Chastity (crying as she holds the baby): Venice is so beautiful

John (emotional, he kisses Chastity): I love you

(Feeling the urge to push again, Chastity prepares to welcome Charlotte into the world)

Chastity (screaming): AHA..AHA..AHA

Sarah (panicky, she yells): Chase, please stop pushing right now

Chastity (worried): Why?!

Sarah (examining the baby's position): The baby is in a breached position. You must go to the hospital immediately.

John (dialing 911 on his cellphone): I am calling 911

Scene: Hospital Emergency Room

Situation: Cesarean Section

Chastity (resting on the operating table): John...

John (holding Chase's hand): Here I am, Chase

Chastity: Has Charlotte been born yet? Is she alright?

Doctor (holding up the crying baby): Charlotte is finally here. Isn't she beautiful?

(Relieved, John and Chastity cry tears of joy)

Scene: Afterbirth-The Hospital-Chastity's recovery room

(Still recovering from giving birth, Chastity rests in the bed holding Charlotte)

Chastity (talking to Charlotte): I love you so very much, my miracle baby

John (looking down at Charlotte who is sleeping in Chastity's arms): Charlotte is a precious little angel

Sarah (walking into the room with Venice): I am a grandma for the second time

John (embracing Sarah): I love you, Mom

Sarah:I love you too

Chastity (introducing Venice to Charlotte ):Venice this is your little sister Lucky

(Venice laughs making everyone laugh)

John (talking about Venice and Charlotte): They are going to be best friends forever

Chastity (laughing): Definitely

Sarah (laughing): Yes

John (emotional, he removes a strand of hair away from Chastity's face): I love you

Chastity (smiling): I love you too

John (sniffling): I am lucky because you are in my life

Chastity: I am blessed

(Sarah uses a camera to take a picture of the happy couple and their newborn babies)


	8. Taste of Heaven

Scene 1: 12/19/2014-The night before the wedding

(John walks in on Chastity taking a bath in the bathroom)

John (massaging Chastity's shoulders): I have been searching for you all over the house and now I finally found you

Chastity (with a smirk): I am all yours from now on and so forth

John (undressing himself): Do you care if I take a bath with you, pretty blue eyes?

Chasity: No, I don't mind having company

John (getting into the bathtub): Our wedding day is tomorrow, can you believe it?

Chastity (smiling at the thought): Mrs. Connor, I love the sound of that

John (fearful): I am getting cold feet and how about you?

Chastity: I have no regrets. Our wedding day, it has been two years in the making. Life is too short for us to procrastinate. We should carry on with the wedding tomorrow.

John (passionately kissing Chastity): I love you

Chastity (smiling): I love you too

Scene 2: 7/4/2009-Church Sanctuary-The wedding ceremony

Minister(to Chastity): Chase, do you take John as your husband?

Chastity(smiling): I do

Minister: Do you promise to love and cherish John forever?

Chastity (putting a ring on John's finger): I do

Minister(to John): John, do you take Chase as your wife?

John(with hesitance): I don't know

Chastity(shocked and confused): I don't understand

John (uncertain, he walks away from the altar): I can't marry you, Chase. I am not the right guy for you

(John runs out of the sanctuary leaving behind a huge hole in Chastity's heart. Devastated, Chastity falls down on her knees crying. She clings onto the twins for comfort and support. John's family also try to comfort her)

Scene 3: The Connor Reese's house-the den

Chastity (stressed out, she walks around in circles): Where in the world is John? Has anyone seen my fiancee?

Kyle: He probably got cold feet, it happens sometimes

Chastity (worried, she sits down on the couch): I'll doubt it

Derek: John doesn't love you so get used to it

Chastity (offended, she yells): Derek, please shut up

Derek(yelling): Chase, please go to hell

Cameron: Stress is not good for your heart, Chase

Sarah: You should listen to Tin Miss, Chase

Chastity (feeling unwell, she goes upstairs to her room): I don't feel too good all of a sudden. I am going to lay down in my bed for a while.

Sarah (yelling behind Chastity): If you need anything, I will be here for you.

Scene 4: John's room-Two hours later

John (walking into the room): Someone said you were severe constant pain. I was like may be I should bring my butt home and check up on you.

Chastity (experiencing abdominal pain, she grabs hold of John): Thank God, you are here

John (touching Chastity's stomach): Baby, how may I help you?

Chastity (laying down on the bed): You can heal my bleeding heart

John (laying down on the bed beside Chastity): I am sorry for everything

Chastity: Why did you leave me at the altar?

John (pulling out paper out of his pocket): I had cold feet

Chastity: I understand you and I feel you

John: So is everything alright between us?

Chastity (holding John's hand): The past, present and future belongs to us

John (pulling Chastity on top of his body): So let us make love right now

Chastity: We are officially husband and wife, no, not yet

John (leaving the room): Chase, I will meet you at the altar


	9. Icy Heart

Date: 5-5-2015

Chastity's p.o.v

The smell of blood awakes me around the eleventh hour. I turn on the nightstand lamp and discover my hands are covered in blood. I pull back the covers and find

my gown is stained with blood. Fearful, I sit in a big puddle of blood barely holding onto hope. Experiencing cramps, I get of bed to use the bathroom. Nausea

soon follows behind these painful cramps of mine. I vomit into the toilet, but the pain never seems to go away. Dizzy, I feel as if I am going to die. A pelvic cyst

ruptures and its immediately lights out for me. When I awake, I find myself in a hospital room surrounded by love. "I don't understand why I am in the hospital"

delirious, I bring to Joy's attention. "I discovered you unconscious in the bathroom at home. I brought you here to the hospital. According to the doctor, you

experienced an ectopic pregnancy. An ectopic pregnancy happens when a fertilized egg settles in the fallopian tubes instead of the uterus. As the fetus grows, it will

burst the organs that contains it. This can cause severe vaginal bleeding, nausea, cramps, dizziness and fainting. A surgical operation removed your damaged

fallopian tubes and ovaries" John explains. "I know how much you wanted more children. It is all my fault for losing the baby" heartbroken, I sob into Kyle's arms. I

was only five months pregnant. The baby didn't deserve to die as the result of a miscarriage. John and I were looking forward to having this precious tiny miracle in

our lives. Now that I have lost the baby, I fear I may be barren forever. "I will always love you" John assures me with a hug and a kiss. His encouraging

words give me hope again.


	10. Flowers and Crosses

Date: 6-6-2016

Scene 1: John and Chastity's bedroom

John(smelling smoke in the room): Our bedroom is on fire

Chastity (yawning): Really?  
John(coughing): Yes

Chasity (running out of the room): I will wake up the twins

John(following behind Sarah): Hopefully, nothing bad has happened to them

Scene 2:The twin's room

chastity (hysterical, she shakes the twins): Please wake up

the twins (opening their eyes): Mommy...

Chastity: We need to get out of the house as soon as possible because it is on fire

the twins (pulling their teddy bears close to their chests): Can we bring our teddy bears with us?

Chastity: No  
The twins (having a temper tantrum, they complain): Why not?

Chastity (becoming frustrated): Your life is more important

The twins: How so?

Chastity (yelling): Please don't argue with me, just listen to me. I have no time to deal with your temper tantrum.

John (giving the twins a mean stare): Please be quiet or else

the twins (frightened): Okay, daddy

Chastity: We can't go out of the front door because everything is on fire downstairs.

John (opening a window): I guess we will have jump out of this window

Chastity: You are right

the twins (letting go of their teddy bears): Goodbye, friends

(John helps Chasity and the twins out of the window then himself. Chastity falls down hard the ground and accidentally breaks her pelvis and hurts her head. She is immediately taken to the hospital)

Scene 2: Chastity's hospital room

John(choked up, he begs chase): Please wake up

Chase(opening her eyes): I am here

John (embracing chase): You almost scared me; I thought you were dead there for a second.

Chase (looking around for the twins): Where are the twins? Are they alright?

John: They are a little bit traumatized, but they'll be alright. They are sitting outside in the lobby at the moment.

Chase(getting out of bed): I have to see them

(Suddenly Chase's pelvis starts hurting therefore, she stays put in the bed and turns to John for comfort)

Chase(overcome with pain, she screams as she holds onto John): AHA…AHA…AHA

John(choked up): I have to tell you something. You won't like what I have to say, but it is for your own good.

chase: What is it?

John: You had damaged your pelvis. You can't have anymore kids even if you tried to get pregnant.

(Speechless, Chase just cries and John holds her)

John (squeezing Sarah's hand): Chase, your life will always means something to me.

Chase (laughing): You are right

John(leaving the room): I am going to bring the twins to you

(Five minutes later John returns back to the room with the twins who embrace Chase)


	11. Underneath You

Date: 10-24-2016

Scene: The Hospital-Doctor's office

Doctor: According to your test results, you have Leukemia

Chastity(panicky): So what does that mean?

Doctor: You may need chemotherapy

Chastity (emotional): I understand

Scene: Nighttime-The Connor Reese House-Nighttime

(John catches a restless Chastity in the kitchen fixing a sandwich at midnight. She is wearing her pajamas at the moment)

John: Why are you not asleep?

Chastity: I can't sleep

John: Why not?

Chastity: I am stressed

John (pulling Sarah into an embrace): Maybe this hug can ease your mind

Chastity(fighting to hold back tears, she unlocks arms with Kyle): It will take more than just a hug to unburden me

John (concerned): How was your visit to the doctor? Please tell me the truth.

Chastity (emotional, she runs out of the kitchen): I don't want to think about it

John (yelling behind Chasity): I am always here if you want to talk

Date: 10-27-2016

Situation: John and his family are moving out of their house. This is the same house that was burnt down. Chastity tells John about having breast cancer.

Scene: Outside

(Kyle and Derek are helping John move things into the moving truck)

Chastity (running outside): John..

John: What is on your mind, Chase?

Chastity (emotional): I know you already have a lot of stuff to deal with. What I have to tell you couldn't wait.

John (curious): Are you pregnant?!

Chastity (sobbing): I have Leukemia

Kyle: Whoa...

Derek: What the hell?

John (choked up): What? Why?

Chastity: It is my fate, John

John: Chase, I am on your side one hundred percent

Chastity (kissing John): I love you

John (touching Chastity's cheek): I love you too


	12. Longsuffering

Date: 11/21/2016

Scene: The hospital-Chemotherapy

Chastity (sick, she laying down in a bed): John

John(rushing to Sarah's bedside): Yes

Chastity (holding pieces of her hair in her hands): I am growing bald

John (choked up): I love you with hair or no hair at all

Nurse: Chase, you are beautiful inside out

Chastity (smiling): Thanks

Nurse: Heroic, you are truly an inspiration to me.

Chastity (becoming nauseous): I have to throw up

Nurse(giving Sarah a bucket): You can vomit in this bucket

(Chastity vomits in the bucket bringing tears to John's eyes)

John (giving Chastity a can of Sprite soda to drink): You can drink this

Chastity (taking a sip of her drink): I wonder how long I will continue to be in pain

John (crying): I wish we can trade places

Chastity(squeezing Kyle's hand): I will kick cancer's butt, this is my promise to you

John(kissing Sarah's forehead): I love you

Scene: John and Chase's bedroom

(John lays down beside a crying Chase in bed. They have just returned home from the hospital where Chase endured chemotherapy)

Chase (crying): A storm is coming and I can't change my fate. Cancer, why does this have to happen to me?

John (wrapping his arms around Sarah's body): You are much more stronger than your circumstance

Chase(sobbing): What if I die?

John(wiping a tear off Sarah's face): You won't die, love, I refuse to let you go.

Chase(kissing Kyle): I love you

John(smiling): I love you too

chase (getting out of bed, she leaves the room): If you need me, I'll be downstairs baking cookies in the kitchen.

John (amused, he laughs): OK

Scene: The Kitchen

(A three year old Charlotte walks into the kitchen where Chastity is baking some cookies)

Charlotte: Mommy, can I help you with baking the cookies?

Chase: Yes of course, sweetheart

Charlotte(using a spoon to stir the batter): This is fun

chase(pouring the batter onto a pan): I thank you for your time because you have been such a huge help to me.

Charlotte(complaining): I am hungry so when are you going to put the pan into the oven?

Chase(putting the pan into the oven): Right now

Charlotte: When will the cookies be ready for me to eat?

Chase(setting the timer and temperature of the oven): Please be patient, honey, the cookies won't take long to cook

Charlotte(hearing thunder outside, she screams): A storm is coming

Chase(assuring Kitty): Don't worry, I will protect you

(Lightheaded, Chastity collapses on the ground. John discovers Sarah passed out on the floor and performs CPR. Venice walks in on a hysterical John who is trying to revive Chastity)

John (crying as he performs CPR on Chastity): Chase, please wake up

Venice (panicky): Dad, whats wrong with mom?

John: Your mom is unconscious

Venice(choked up): Is she dead?

John (hysterical): She isn't dead, she is just asleep

(John calls 9ll on his cell phone. It doesn't take long for an ambulance to arrive at the house and to escort Chase to the hospital where John waits for her to come out of her coma)

Scene: The hospital-Sarah's hospital room-Chase awakes from her coma

Chase (delirious): why am I in the hospital?

John (choked up): You fainted in the kitchen

Chase: I blame all of it on cancer. It keeps on getting worse and I knock on death's door every time.

John(crying): Please stay alive for me

Chase(crying): I hate making promises that I can't keep. There is a chance I might not wake up the next time I become unconscious.

John: You need to stay alive for our children. They can't live without the one that gave them life.

Chase: Do you love me?

John(crying, he kisses Sarah): Yes

Chase(smiling): I love you too

John (pulling Chase into an embrace): Please let me hold you for a while

Chase (becoming tired): I feel myself slipping away

John (sobbing, he begs Sarah): Baby, please stay with me. I promise I'll be good to you today, tomorrow and forever.

Date: 3-9-2017

Scene: The Doctor's office

Doctor: Chase, there are no signs of cancer anywhere in your body

Chase(crying tears of joy): Its a miracle

John (taking in a big sigh of relief): Thank God

Doctor: The cancer is now gone and the test results were negative

Chase(whispering to Kyle): I guess we can live happily ever after now

John (kissing Sarah): I love you

Chase (smiling): I love you too

(Hand in hand, the happy couple walk out of the doctor's office)

John (giving Chase a bouquet of roses): Happy twenty seventh birthday, Chase

Chase (smelling the roses): Thanks, sweetheart


	13. Imperishable

Date: 3-9-2017

Chase's p.o.v

Dead and gone forever is yesterday

Easter breathes life back into my body

Same old satellites chase after me

Evening offers me hope and a chance to escape from the abyss

Riding solo, I am an independent free spirit

Time will reveal where this road of life leads to

Rock of ages, please never fade to black

Amazing grace saves my life today, tomorrow and forevermore

Voices inside my head speak of love and sing a melody

Everlasting inner strength helps me move mountains out of the way

Longing to be like clay

Echoes sing me a lullaby tonight

Right now is the time to be happy instead of being sad or mad

John's p.o.v

You are just another toad in the road.

You are slipping through my hands just

like sand. My lovely ghost, you are dust

in the wind. I read on your lips the word

goodbye. The times when we were together

fade away from my mind. You abuse my trust,

therefore you remain dead to me. I cast you

aside and then march onward. Time will only

tell if all this angst, our heavy load of burdens

turns into rust. August rush, indescribable anguish,

my bleeding heart, burst wide open. Lost inside

without a guiding light, you're broken and need

a friend. Your beautiful soul is what draws me

back to you. Merciful, I forgive you and we live

in peace during these next forty eight hours.


	14. Fallen Angel

Date: 5-20-2020

Situation: After a night full of partying and having sex with random people, a drunk Chastity Connor (34) comes home where she encounters a very angry John (40). John has been busy with paying the bills and taking care of the children all day long. Currently, they reside in Los Angelos, California.

John (yelling at Chastity): Where the hell have you been all night long, Chase?

Chastity (yelling at John): It is none of your business

John: You smell like whiskey, have you been drinking?

Chastity: What do you think?

John: Yes

Chastity: I don't have a drinking problem no matter what you may think

John: You need spend more time at home instead of the clubs. I need you to help me to pay the bills and to take care of the kids.

Chastity: It is a man's job to pay the bills and to take care of the children

John: What?

Chastity: I am not a man. I am free to live my own life.

John: You are not allowed to party anymore because your kids needs you

Chastity: You are not the boss of me

John: I am not bossing you around. I am trying to get your priorities in order.

Chastity: Marrying you was a mistake because you never give me any freedom

John: Chase, you should've thought about that before you had sex with me. You are stuck with me forever because we have kids now. I miss everything that I used to love about you in the past.

Chastity: I regret having you, Charlotte and Venice in my life

John: So where do we go from here?

Chastity: So where do we go from here?

John: Chase, I want a divorce. I am planning to have full custody of the twins

Chastity (hysterical): You are not going to take my kids away from me

John: you are not mentally stable enough to be a parent

Chastity: We will have to see about that with time. I will prove you wrong one of these days.

Sarah: But still I want to have full custody of the twins

Chastity (angry, she walks out of the house): I will see you in court then

Date: 5-24-2024

Scene: Court Room

Situation: Child Custody Trial

Judge: How may I be of any assistance today?

Chastity: I want to take my children to Ireland. My Ex-husband won't allow me to spend any time with them.

Judge: How so?

John: My wife and I are divorced. I want full custody of Charlotte and Venice.

Judge: Why?

John: Chastity...Chase is a alcoholic. She drove her car into a tree one time when she was drunk. Sometimes she abuses the children and me.

Judge: I see

Chastity (yelling at John): You are a liar

John (yelling at Chastity): Please shut up

Judge: Please calm down, folks

John: So what is your decision?

Judge: The kids will live with you in LA. Chastity wont be able to see them until she gets herself clean.

(Angry, Chastity storms out of the courtroom and she is never seen again)


	15. Everlasting Jubilee

Date: 5-24-2024

John's p.o.v

Reaching a breaking point

and point of no return, change

is on the horizon promising to

burn down bridges in an attempt

to restore order. Undergoing change

feels as strange as being born into

the world and learning to breathe

again for the very first time just like

a newborn baby. Faith comes in the

form of a mustard seed during hard

and awkward major important life

changing events. Marching onward,

moving forward instead of backward

toward the door of opportunity, a

self determined free stallion stops

acting like a coward and develops

courage. Reaching another milestone,

gone are the days of rage and sage.

Amidst fears of the unknown, I turn to

a brand new page in this story of my life

in which is history in the making. Reaching

a breaking point and point of no return, it is

the end of the road for us, my friend. Goodbye

to you, but I will remember you for you are the

ember burning within my soul and heart. You

will always have a significant part to play in my

existence for as long as we remain as tight as

a baby and its umblicial cord.


End file.
